Many Meetings
by PurpleLight
Summary: New Story... Set before James ever ruffled his hair or Sirius became nice. The Marauders are just starting to meet each other. James has not even met Lily yet. Gone to great length to avoid canonrape.


"Shove over there, pipsqueak," A rough voice ordered, and a hard shove to match sent the victim sprawling over the ground. Sirius looked up, and sneered at the bully. He walked quickly to the victim, pulling him up by his hand, "That is not how you hurt _anyone_." He told them coldly, managing to look down his nose at a fourth year fully two heads taller than him, "I know."

They blinked. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Before you can get it through your head that _that was an insult_, I shall wish you good day." And so saying, he towed the boy he had saved behind him into the compartment and locked the door. He sat down with a huff and started reading.

"Hey," Bright eyes greeted him, seeming not at all fazed by their rough treatment, "Who are you?"

"Never you mind," Sirius snapped, then looked up slowly, "I'm Sirius Black."

"Cool," the young fellow commented, "I'm James. James Potter. How come you're here?"

"I am here because my parents sent me, you silly boy. The same reason as you, I presume."

"You use big words," the boy commented, taking no offence to the brusqueness of Sirius's tone, "Hey, do you like Quidditch?"

Sirius frowned at this pesky boy, "Do I _look_ like I want to talk?" he asked.

"No," James' face was open and honest, "You _look_ like you are in want of a friend."

Two spots of red appeared on Sirius' face, "I beg your pardon?" he asked coldly.

James held up his hands, palm outwards, "Just commenting." He said, and smiled broadly, "What House do you want to do in?"

"Any, but not Slytherin."

"Yes, it's a horrible House, isn't it? Full of dark wizards, if you listen to the rumours. I wouldn't go in it. I'd rather go for Gryffindor: it's so much better."

Sirius looked up again, and for the first time James could remember, he smiled, "It is, isn't it? I suppose I want to be a Gryffindor too."

James gave Sirius an even bigger smile in return. "Looks like we'll be House-mates then, if we get in."

* * *

The first years had been lead across the lake and it had been bitterly cold for a September evening, with the wind howling across the lake and whipping into their cheeks. James and Sirius shared their boat with two boys: one was a little mouse-like boy that Sirius turned his nose up at and the other was nervously trying to read without getting his book snatched away by the wind.

James sat quite happily, chatting to Sirius and being amazed by the castle in turns. Sirius answered little, but looked up at the castle looming above the water and felt as if he were coming home. He walked through the double doors as if he owned them, James right beside him. It would set a precedent that they would follow for the rest of their lives.

They were lead into an empty chamber just of the Hall and asked to wait before they would be taken inside. Sirius yawned, "I'm bored," he commented aside to James. James looked surprised, but proceeded to tell Sirius a joke and, to his credit, making him laugh.

After a couple of seconds, Sirius' eyes were wandering again, and he saw a greasy boy with dark eyes, stooped over a wand. There were other dark characters around him. Curious, Sirius drew closer…

"Everybody follow me please."

Sirius spun around, and saw that the brisk voice seemed to belong to a tall witch with midnight hair and a green hat on her head. James paused, beckoning and Sirius caught up.

"What was it?" James asked in a whisper.

Sirius shrugged slightly, "I don't know."

They waited, fidgeting, as the first few First Years went up, but Sirius didn't have to wait long, "Black, Sirius," came the call and he ascended the steps.

James fought the urge to whistle under his breath at how composed his new friend seemed, _Cool as a cucumber,_ he thought to himself, _look at him! He's not even nervous!_

Sirius was sitting with the Sorting Hat on his head and wondering when it would make its choice, let alone how, "Ahh," the Hat's voice whispered in his ear, "Another Black, eh? Are you going into Slytherin with the rest of your family? You have the power for it, and the intelligence. Yes, you will suit Slytherin well…"

_Oh no you don't_, Sirius thought fiercely at the Hat, _there is no way I'm going in **there**._

"Slytherin will help you, you pesky boy."

_I don't care if it makes me into Merlin_, Sirius retorted tartly, _if you put me into Slytherin, I'm walking straight out the door._

"Okay, if you're sure… you'll be in Gryffindor!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he lifted the Hat off his head and walked over to join the Gryffindors at their table. He sat, watching for James, sneering at any that got put into Slytherin. Slytherin! He hated it; 'Pure Blood' as if! He clapped behind his mask as a graceful redhead was put into Gryffindor. She smiled and waved at everyone before sitting down.

Then Sirius paled slightly as he thought what his father would do to him when he found out that he was not in Slytherin. He had been punished before, for not following the dark arts as he 'should.'

Sirius snorted, and watched some others. The first other to catch his eyes was the boy, "Lupin, Remus," who had been in the boat with him. He was still clutching his book, looking very nervous as he shifted from foot to foot while he waited anxiously. Despite this, his eyes kept shifting from object to object in the room, reverential awe in his. Sirius frowned at such an open display of emotion, but listened politely as the boy stepped forwards to have the Sorting hat rested on his head.

He raised his eyebrows as the boy was sorted into Gryffindor; that boy had _bravery_ in him? Sirius watched him as he walked towards the table. He had a shadowed look over his face, not only under his eyes. Some other person may have been moved to sympathy, but the Poisons of Black would take years to remove themselves completely.

Instead of showing friendliness to such a timid creature, Sirius turned away and watched the Sorting again, effectively snubbing the poor boy.

He raised an eyebrow as "Payne, Clarisse" was sorted into Slytherin. He knew of the Paynes: they had new money, grovelled off the older names.

Suddenly, it was James' turn. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to show his anxiety as James lowered the hat onto his head. Sirius inhaled deeply, pulling his mask over his face. But that broke as James was put into Gryffindor proper, and although he did not cheer as the rest of the table did, he smiled and moved aside so that James could sit next to him.

"Hey," Sirius greeted, "Congratulations."

James gave him a broad smile in return, "Congratulations!" he laughed, "Cheers."

Sirius smiled cautiously. The movement looked almost odd for his face, "Make your grin any broader and you'll split at the ears."

"I don't care. I'm in the best house there is, and do you know what? I think I've made a friend." He held out his hand, and Sirius looked at it, making a quick decision, he clasped it and shook it.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, barely able to believe what he was saying, "I think you have."

* * *

A/N: hey… different from I N, huh? Let's say, I've always wanted to write something like this… FIGHT THE CANON RAPE! Ahem… yes. Canon rape is fun though. Seriously, hope you enjoy. 


End file.
